Captain Falcon VS Ryu
NOTE: Captain Falcon vs Ryu is a What-if Death Battle. Description It's Nintendo vs Capcom! F-Zero vs Street Fighter!'' And now a Super Smash Bros Themed Battle! ''' ''Hadoken, Shoryuken! vs Falcon Punch, Falcon Kick! AND FALCON YES! ''' captain_falcon_vs__ryu_by_brave_king_shishio-d8ggzpa.png captain falcon vs ryu-SonicPal.jpg ryu_vs_captain_falcon_by_wildgun_edge-d835zyy.png Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Video games, everyone's favorite pass-time regardless of gender or age. More specifically Arcade games, and when one is to think of Arcade games they would think of either Racing or Fighting games. Boomstick: Like F-Zero! With the ever astonishing Captain Falcon. Wiz: And Street Fighter. With the "Shoryukening" and "Hadokening" of Ryu. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle. Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? Captain Falcon Ryu Who Do You Think Will Win? Falcon Pawnch FTW! HADOUKEN! SHORYUKEN! Who Do You Think Should Win? Falcon Should Win Ryu Should Win Captain Falcon Done by Derpurple & ParaGoomba348 (Cue The Meaning of Truth) Wiz: F-Zero, one of the most deadliest races in all of fiction Boomstick: Besides Mario Kart and that tournament in Speed Racer of course. Wiz: Houses a man of legendary status, this man is Douglas Jay Falcon. Boomstick: Also known as the LEGENDARY BOUNTY HUNTER CAPTAIN FUCKING FALCON!!! ''' ''Wiz & Boomstick: FALCON PAWNCH!!!'' Wiz: Ha ha ha, um... err. Anyways... in the F-Zero series Captain Falcon doesn't do actually any fighting. Most of his moves are actually from the Super Smash Bros series. 'Boomstick: Or the Anime, and yes Captain Falcon had an Anime entitled ''F-Zero GP Legend where his Falcon Punch exploded part of the universe! And funny enough in the Anime Captain Falcon knows a kid named "Ryu"! He even passes on the Captain Falcon torch to him! Oops spoilers... Wiz: Well he didn't really explode part of the universe it was a bomb. However, the Falcon Punch is undoubtedly powerful being able to cause flames to disperse. Captain Falcon's vehicle of choice is the Blue Falcon which he can use to strike his opponent with and run them over as seen in Super Smash Bros. Boomstick: Captain Falcon is a frequent contestant and champion of the F-Zero races having won several if not most of them. Though of course not without its obstacles like Samurai Goroh, Black Shadow, and Blood Falcon the Captain's clone made by Black Shadow from C Falcon's blood. Wiz: Falcon has been shown to be an incredible racer, having won the F-Zero Grand Prix more than his fair share of times. Combined with his incredible racing skills and the abilities of the Blue Falcon, this is no surprise. See, the Blue Falcon can usually reach speeds up to four-hundred miles per hour... and that's on an average day. The terminal velocity of the Blue Falcon is actually around one-thousand miles per hour, well beyond the point of breaking the sound barrier. (Cue Big Blue) Boomstick: While he may be a badass racer, Captain Falcon is no slouch off the battlefield. He can move faster than the eye can see and take out robots before you even have the chance to blink. He is also SOMEHOW a pyrokinetic and an electrokinetic. Wiz: Even though there's no given explanation as to how he's able to channel fire and electricity through his fists and feet, he's managed to make a fighting style out of it, combined with some basic Kung Fu and street fighting. This allows him to perform attacks like the Raptor Boost, Falcon Dive, and Falcon Kick. He also has several different variations on the moves, each of them with different effects. Boomstick: For example, he can charge his Falcon Kick with blue lightning rather than fire. Wiz: But Falcon's most iconic move is none other than his signature Falcon Punch. It's a punch that is so powerful that it lights itself on fire mid-punch and extends past his body in less than a second. Calculating the amount of force behind the speed of the punch, plus the power needed to catch it on fire, it ends up being even more powerful than a M.O.A.B., the most powerful non-nuclear bomb on the Earth. Boomstick: Hold on, what?! I knew the Falcon Punch was crazy, but what?! Wiz: And supposedly, Falcon is durable enough to withstand punching with such force, without so much as a scratch. Boomstick: And just in case Falcon would rather fight at a distance, he has a laser pistol that he always keeps holstered! The blast is powerful enough to take out an armored alien in a single shot, and Falcon is supposedly a good shot with it. Even though we've never seen him use it again. Wiz: And even though it may not seem like it, Falcon is a rather smart fighter. Thanks to all his years he's spent racing, he's grown quite experienced in the art of prediction and planning for the worst to happen. This makes him rather difficult to take down in combat. Boomstick: But why the hell wouldn't he be?! Take a look at this gem right here! He was racing in his Blue Falcon then ejected himself at high speeds to take the exact needed angle to use his Falcon Punch on a gigantic R.O.B.! And then the R.O.B. got knocked out! Wiz: He also managed to defeat the skilled warriors Chrom and Lucina in combat. The exact context is unknown, but he would have knocked out Lucina using his trademark Falcon Punch, had Robin not stepped in. Boomstick: But his best feat was when he Falcon Punched the hell out of Black Shadow! And caused an explosion big enough to be seen from the galaxy! Wiz: The explosion was actually caused by a bomb, but the punch was more than enough to do the trick. It managed to kill Black Shadow before the bomb actually exploded, and mind you, Black Shadow is capable of taking mountain-busting attacks. Boomstick: But other than that, the fact that Captain Falcon didn't get to fight very much is probably his greatest weakness. He's had enough experience, sure, but it's not like he's trained every day of his life. Wiz: One must also not forget how the Falcon Punch must be charged to even work, and leaves him highly vulnerable while still charging. Boomstick: But when you've got an explosion punch... does that really matter? Ryu Done by Derpurple NOTE: Ryu will not have the Satsui Ryu (Evil Ryu) Form. (Cue Ryu's Theme) Wiz: Ryu- Boomstick: Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden? Raoh's son or the Ryu in F-Zero GP Legend? Wiz: Ryu Hoshi from Street Fighter, come on Boomstick we've done a Death Battle on him before! Boomstick: Sorry Wiz, there's just so many fictional characters named Ryu that I forgot which one we were talking about... And besides Ryu Hayabusa was also in a Death Battle and his name is Ryu too! Wiz: Well...but...whatever. Ryu Hoshi is the Japanese Martial Artist who wanders the earth to improve his fighting skills even further. After being orphaned at a young age he was later adopted and trained by Gouken. This made Ryu dedicate his entire life to martial arts. Boomstick: Through Gouken, Ryu was taught Ansatsuken, a.k.a the Assassin's Fist. Which despite its name is a fighting style based around karate, kenpo, and judo. With this fighting style Ryu can use the Shoryuken which means (Flying) Dragon Punch or Fist. ' Wiz: The ''Shoryuken is powerful enough to send Ryu's opponents flying high into the air. Ryu also has his logic-defying and evil-destroying will-power induced blast known as the ''Hadoken ''or the ''Wave Motion Fist ''which can somehow separate the flow of a waterfall. But these two iconic moves aren't the only techniques Ryu knows. '''Boomstick: Ryu is also capable of the DIARRHEA FOOT JOKE! *something hits Boomstick on the head* OW! I mean the Joudan Sokutogeri a.k.a the High Level Leg Blade Kick... Besides that kick Ryu also has the Tatsu...maki...senpu...kya...ku...Tatsumaki Senpukyaku! Ha I did it, finally! ' '(Cue Street Fighter 4 - Theme English) Wiz: The Tatsumaki Senpukyaku lets Ryu defy gravity and allows him to briefly fly around making him able to do a flying helicopter kick. Boomstick: And BECOME DEATH! I bet this isn't even his final form! And no it isn't that would be the Power of Nothingness. Wiz: Taught to him by his master and adopted father Gouken, it is an altered state of consciousness where Ryu must detach himself from all emotion. The Power of Nothingness is more focused than the Dark Hado, allowing Ryu complete control over his mind and body. Boomstick: Gouken even once used this power to separate himself from his soul in order to survive Akuma's Raging Demon! Overall the Power of Nothingness boosts Ryu's speed, power, and does crazy ass shit to his abilities enhancing them far greater than Dark Hado. Wiz: Ryu is a skillful and durable fighter, being able to defeat numerous opponents such as thugs and soldiers at once. Ryu has survive being impaled and barely survived Akuma's island bust attack but even after these he can keep on fighting. Ryu has defeated the genetic super warrior Seth, Sagat, Ken, Alex, Hugo, and can go toe to toe with the likes of M. Bison though with help. Boomstick: While Ryu has defeated Akuma as well, he wasn't even using his full strength! Ryu has been defeated by the likes of Akuma, Oro, and M. Bison and is known for losing his calm in battle as well as showing mercy to his opponents believing he shouldn't kill his opponents. While that is an honorable trait he did once time give Sagat his scar when he was showing mercy himself so kind of a hypocrite? Wiz: But will Ryu's martial arts and Power of Nothingness be able to take down the legendary mercenary and racer? Well alright it looks like our combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Done by Derpurple *Pre-Fight* (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) In an arcade there is a machine labeled "Death Battle!" with music coming out from it, the camera zooms in on the screen as we see a "Start Screen". The screen switches to the main menu and then to the character select screen with characters from all (canon) Death Battles and (canon) One Minute Melees. Captain Falcon is picked as Player 1 and then Ryu Hoshi is picked as Player 2. (Cue SSBM OST - Mute City) The screen fades to black then reappears as we see some random generic futuristic-like city named Mute City. A man in a white gi with a red headband is shown carrying a sack, we know this man as Ryu Hoshi. Ryu is walking around silently when he accidentally bumps into Police detective and friend of Captain Falcon, Ryu Suzaku (aka Rick Wheeler in English). Ryu Hoshi: "Pardon me-" Ryu Suzaku: "Hey whats the big idea, you want to start a fight or something punk?" Ryu Hoshi: "No I was just-" We hear an announcer go "FIGHT!". Ryu looks up and lets out a sigh and shrugs. The camera pans out upwards as sounds of a beatdown and someone screaming is heard. As the camera elevates back down Ryu Suzaku is suddenly Shoryuken'd meaning Ryu has just scored himself a victory. As Ryu Hoshi tries to walk away, the announcer shouts out "BONUS ROUND!" as Ryu looks up. The camera moves to the right showing a shiny Blue Falcon. Ryu looks to his left as the camera quickly switches to man in blue suit and yellow pants running. Ryu then looks to his right as the camera shows the man's red and yellow helmet with a yellow Falcon emblem on the front. This man we see running is none other than Captain Falcon! As Ryu shrugs his shoulders and is about to land a punch the man shown running earlier pops up from a tunnel blocks Ryu's fist with a his own. Ryu: "Whoa your fast but I mean no trouble, I'm just here to destroy this stupid looking go cart so I can progress to the next stage." (4th-wall breaks everybody) Captain Falcon: "Stupid, GO CART?! I heard you also beat up my good friend over there!" *points to Ryu Suzaku as he begins to push the Blue Falcon into a garage* "You seem like a interesting opponent. How about I beat a lesson out of you? So how about it? Show me your moves!" Ryu: "Very well then..." *Goes into his iconic fighting stance* *FIGHT!* (Cue Mario Kart 8 OST- Mute City) Falcon strikes first with a right jab directed at Ryu's chest which Ryu manages to barely block with his hand. Captain Falcon then begins to constantly throw jabs all directed around Ryu's upper body. Ryu successfully blocks them by reacting quickly and easily memorizing Falcon's pattern of jabs. Eventually Ryu grabs one of Captain Falcon's hands and drags him into a Shoryuken. The Shoryuken causes Falcon to soar high into the air, Ryu jumps up and then proceeds to do his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku consistently kicking Captain Falcon higher up. Once Ryu was done, Captain Falcon performs an Aerial Falcon Kick Fury on Ryu causing him to be launched back to the ground. As Falcon lands on one knee and his hand, Ryu gets up and fires a Hadoken to which Falcon easily dodges with a roll. As Captain Falcon stands up and races towards his opponent's direction. Ryu charges another Hadoken and fires right when Captain Falcon is close enough, but to Ryu's surprise Captain Falcon jumped up at the last second! As it goes slow-mo we see Ryu's look of disbelief and Falcon's cocky smile as he then lands behind Ryu and goes for a Lightning Falcon Kick that goes straight through Ryu before he could react. Ryu is then hit with a barrage of punches then jabs sending him backward as he tries to block the attacks and regain his footing. As Falcon goes for knee to send Ryu flying back, Ryu blocks it effortlessly. Ryu then proceeds to elbow Falcon's leg and uppercut him once again with a Shoryuken. As Captain Falcon lands on the ground Ryu jumps up and prepares to drop his fist onto the ground when suddenly Captain Falcon jumped up grabs Ryu and knees him causing an explosion as Falcon does a back flip and shouts "Yes!". As Falcon flawlessly lands down, Ryu falls down harshly on some crates. Ryu gets up holding his head up to his head and trying to regain his footing again, but as he is preoccupied with his balance Captain Falcon is sprinting towards him! Right as Captain Falcon is about to connect a right hook, Ryu regains his balance counters the punch with a leg swipe that knocks over Captain Falcon. Ryu takes this as an opportunity to strike; Ryu kicks Falcon in the face, then proceeds to knee him in the chest and neck. Ryu then connects a right jab,left hook, ending it off with a kick to the knees and a Shoryuken. (Cue Street Fighter x Tekken OST Opening) As Falcon lands back down Ryu charges another Hadoken. When his opponent got back up he fired but Falcon lands his Falcon Punch on the Hadoken causing the Hadoken to disperse! Ryu is shocked but doesn't let it distract him too much. As Falcon rushes Ryu once again, Ryu then does the same they begin trying to punch each other only for their punches to land at the same time causing minor shock-waves in the air. As both try to gain the upper-hand they still continue to cause shock-waves. As Falcon goes for a kick, so does Ryu leading to them once again cancelling each other's moves once again. As they both go for a punch once again they cancel each other out only this time Captain Falcon goes for an Explosive Falcon Dive then quickly does an Aerial Lighting Falcon Kick. Both moves cause Ryu to get dizzy yet again, as Falcon is about to do another Falcon Kick just before it connects Ryu fires a Hadoken! The Hadoken hits Captain Falcon in the chest and sends him flailing backwards as Falcon stands up straight Ryu comes rushing into the Captain's head with a knee and then does another Tatsumaki Senpukyaku that sends the Captain straight into a very familiar vehicle repair shop's garage (the one from the pre-fight). As the Captain rubs his head he is then hit in the head in comedic fashion with several cartoon items such as an anvil, a safe, an anchor, and a wrench which finally knocks him out cold. Ryu unsure of the fate of his opponent charges his Shinku Hadoken and fires into the hole that Captain Falcon's body made. Just before Ryu had fired however, we see Captain Falcon has regained conscious and gathers his surroundings as something catches his eye. (Cue F-Zero GX/AX OST - Captain Falcon Theme) Captain Falcon comes bursting in with his Blue Falcon and passes by Ryu with great speed! Ryu is afraid that something of that speed would do to him if it ran him over. Ryu then decides its best to find a vehicle like that of his own. Ryu jumps down from where they were fighting from and sees a circular red vehicle, which he jumps on top of and kindly tells the driver (Samurai Goroh) to keep on driving away from the blue vehicle to which he reluctantly agrees. Captain Falcon drives down to where Ryu is, as Ryu tries to fire Hadokens to try to slow down and occupy Captain Falcon. All of the Hadokens disperse as they hit the windshield of the Blue Falcon causing a cloud to cover the vehicle. Ryu: (to the driver) "Do you think you can lose him while he's distracted?" Driver/Samurai Goroh: "Hell yeah I could! Lemme tell ya-" Ryu: "Just show and do it don't tell!" Samurai Goroh speeds up as they lose sight of the cloud that covered the Blue Falcon. They then pass by a news reporter. News Reporter: "This just in, a mysterious stranger had the audacity to disrespect great bounty hunter and F-Zero racer Captain Falcon and is now riding with the rival of Captain Falcon: Samurai Goroh. The stranger has already caused over $1000 worth of property damage. Will this escalate into more chaos? Can the Captain stop this menace? More news and updates coming soon." Suddenly Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon drops down and races towards Ryu and Samurai Goroh! Ryu: "Dammit he found us! Alright I got one shot." *begins charging a Shinku Hadoken* Samurai Goroh: "What the heck are you doing up there!?" Ryu: "Shinku...Hadoken!" *fires his Shinku Hadoken directly at the Blue Falcon!* It appears the Shinku Hadoken had a direct hit...but the Blue Falcon moved out of the way! Ryu: "Dammit...Should have known-" Before Ryu could finish his sentence the Blue Falcon speeds up and bumps into the back of Goroh's racer; Fire Stingray. The Blue Falcon then speeds up to be side to side with the Fire Stingray and they begin to attempt to shove each other off with Ryu trying to hold on. Eventually Goroh speeds up and does a U-turn facing the Blue Falcon. Goroh then tries to ram the Blue Falcon but ends up spinning out of control as Ryu jumps off onto a billboard ledge and then crashes his Fire Stingray into a wall while the Blue Falcon spinned out of control and stopped on the side of the road. Suddenly other vehicles that were behind both Goroh and Falcon come by and crash into Goroh. Captain Falcon: "Goroh!" *bows his head down* Ryu: "No...This wasn't supposed to happen..." (Cue This Is War - Sick Puppies) Captain Falcon gets out of the Blue Falcon and looks up at Ryu. As the camera zooms in on the Captain's face who glares angrily at Ryu as the camera switches to a close up at Ryu's face as he pays his respects to Goroh and whispers "I'm sorry...This wasn't suppose to happen..." The camera pans out at close up on a whole look at Falcon and then Ryu only to finally zoom out to show off all the chaos they caused. Captain Falcon runs at Ryu with all of his speed as Ryu begins firing Hadokens to try to stop Captain Falcon. Falcon disregards the Hadokens as they fly by him and just keeps and on running as he jumps up to Ryu with all of his strength and does an Aerial Falcon Kick Fury only to be denied via a Shoryuken from Ryu. As he is about to fall down, Captain Falcon does a Wind-up Raptor Boost that manages to hit Ryu before he can hit him and manages to let the Captain grab the ledge. The Captain then jumps back up and kicks Ryu in the face causing him to fall onto his back. The Captain then begins repeatedly jabbing Ryu in the neck and chest area causing him to lose his concentration as Falcon ends his combo with a charged elbow attack to Ryu's chest sending him off the ledge. However, Ryu luckily grabbed the ledge thanks to him doing a Shoryuken. Captain Falcon tries to step on Ryu's hand before he gets back up and manages to make him let go! Only for Ryu to connect a Shoryuken on Falcon which allows Ryu to also get back up. Ryu walks up to Falcon who is still on the ground only for the Captain to connect a Heavy Raptor Boost on Ryu sending him flying as Falcon tops it off with a Lightning Falcon Kick and a Falcon Dive. Falcon then goes for an Aerial Falcon Kick Fury only for Ryu to go for a Shin Shoryuken! The two moves collide sending both combatants flying backwards with Falcon almost falling off the ledge. Ryu was knocked out cold as the explosion from the kick and it combining with the Shin Shoryuken knocked his head hard on the ground. Soon after, the Captain got back up and ran over to the down Ryu and begins charging a kick to knock Ryu off the ledge before he can react or regain conscious At the very moment Falcon is about to land his charged kick, he is hit with another Shin Shoryuken that sends him atop the billboard behind them! Captain Falcon luckily held on the top corner rim of the billboard, as he then drops back down and does another Wind-Up Raptor Boost in case Ryu tries to hit him with another Shoryuken. But instead Ryu is seen charging some kind of blue aura as said aura is seen flowing around him on the ground. But Captain Falcon noticed to late as he Raptor Boosted straight into Ryu's Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku that sent him flying around for that lasts up for a good 5 seconds. The Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku sends the Captain back down onto the ground near all the chaos. (Cue Fire Field - SSB4) As a news camera bot comes near Falcon, he jumps on top of it and directs it towards Ryu. As Ryu just wants to end this and forget about it, he attempts to blast the Captain off with Hadokens. A Hadoken flies by Falcon's head, another went straight past him and two went over the Captain's shoulders. As Ryu was about to fire one last Hadoken, Captain Falcon quickly jumps to towards Ryu and smacks his opponent on the head with a Wind-up Raptor Boost that sends Ryu through the billboard this time. Captain Falcon sends himself through the billboard with a Falcon Kick Fury that knocks Ryu off to the edge of the ledge. Captain Falcon then Knee Smashes Ryu and to assure he blasts off the edge, Captain Falcon does another Falcon Kick Fury that sends Ryu flying and then smashing against the roof of a tunnel on a highway. Captain Falcon Falcon Kicks down and begins sprints full force. When Ryu gets back up he sees Captain Falcon sprinting, Ryu tries to move but he is still stuck in the smashed roof! Captain Falcon double jumps up and manages to grab Ryu just as he was beginning to get out and lands an Explosive Falcon Dive that sends Ryu on top of the roof this time rather than crashed into the side. Captain Falcon and Ryu both get up and stare at each other once again. Ryu: "Lets end this before people start to get hurt badly. Please I'm begging you!" Captain Falcon: "Speak for yourself. Do you know what you have done?" *points to the chaos below them* Ryu: "I'm sorry..." Captain Falcon: "None of this would have happened if you didn't hurt my friend and attempt to break my racer!" Ryu: "I'm sorry!" Captain Falcon: "And now innocents are dead, how can you live with that!" Ryu: "I said I'm SORRY!" *fires a Metsu Hadoken engulfed with anger and sadness* The Metsu Hadoken manages to hit Captain Falcon and wraps around Falcon in the hate, anger, pain, sorrow, and agony that Ryu feels. Ryu: "I didn't want to do this..." Captain Falcon: "What the hell was tha-" *is hit with a powerful right hook punch in his mid-section* Ryu's punch to the Captain's mid-section lifts him off his feet as Ryu then follows-up with a powerful left hook punch and finally the Metsu Shoryuken. The Metsu Shoryuken sends Captain Falcon falling down from a somewhat high elevation as he then slides across the rooftop. Ryu then begins charging a Denjin Hadoken as Captain Falcon approaches Ryu with a Falcon Punch. But the two moves hit at the same time, the fully charged Denjin Hadoken comes in contact with the Falcon Punch causing both attacks to disperse and both combatants to be shocked as a literal shock-wave made from the fire from the Falcon Punch and the energy from the Denjin Hadoken scatter throughout the wind. Ryu and Falcon then both begin trying to outdo one another with combos. Captain Falcon tries knee smashing Ryu again only to be blocked, Ryu then tries his hand and another Tatsumaki Senpukyaku only to also be blocked. Ryu then tries his hand at boxing his opponent out of blocking, striking at his opponent with a right jab, left hook and an uppercut. All three were countered by the Captain and the uppercut gave him the opportunity to uppercut Ryu with a Falcon Strike. This leads to Captain Falcon juggling Ryu in the air with several back flip kicks. After one last back flip kick, the Captain jumps up and grabs Ryu performing a normal Falcon Dive. As they both fall back down Ryu appears to have fallen off the edge, the Captain turns his back away from the edge of the roof believing he had won. (Cue Ryu's Theme - SSB4) But unbeknownst to him, Ryu was still alive and holding onto the edge! Ryu silently gets back up and begins focusing, the camera goes within Ryu's mind as we see an infinitely-growing amount of zeros appearing in his head and his mind goes to a blank white both showing that Ryu has entered a state of purity, a state of nothingness. Captain Falcon: *turns around after hearing the sound coming from behind him* '"Huh, you're still alive? Then I guess its time to end this, Falcon-" Ryu: "Metsu..." Captain Falcon: "PUNCH!" Ryu: "HADOKEN!" The Purified Metsu Hadoken and the Falcon Punch coming into contact caused a greater shock-wave then any of the previous ones from before. The shock-wave was big enough for vehicles, objects, and people around them in a single kilometer distance (around 3281 feet) felt it and were moved by the it. The shock-wave knocked both combatants out for a while, but as they got back up they immediately started fighting again ignoring the destruction they caused. Captain Falcon grabbed Ryu and began furiously punching him in the face and then finally Knee Smashes Ryu off the ledge. Captain Falcon then runs to Ryu and grabs him once again for an Explosive Falcon Dive. The Captain then follows up with an Aerial Falcon Kick towards the falling Ryu only to be hit with a Shoryuken and then a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. The Tatsumaki Senpukyaku sends Captain Falcon flying downwards against the road of the now chaotic highway. Ryu stops his landing with his fists and his leg strength as he stands straight at a downed Captain Falcon. Ryu then begins charging a combined Hadoken filled with his Denji, Metsu, and Shinku Hadokens into one(How is this possible? Because Death Battle logic aka entertainment purposes)! Captain Falcon notices his Blue Falcon and looks back at Ryu noticing he is standing close to the edge of the highway! A plan is obstructed in the Captain's mind... Captain Falcon: ''(thinking to himself) "I have to end this, before either one of us completely destroy this place! I don't care if one of us survive or if we both die...This has to stop now! If I die I'm sure he'll learn by now...I just have to distract him and then Blue Falcon will take care of the rest. I just hope it still works..." '''(Cue The Meaning of Truth) Falcon begins running towards Ryu's charging combined Hadoken as he finally gains all the energy and power he needs. Ryu: "Ha-" Captain Falcon: "Come on-" Ryu: "Do-" *opens up his eyes to see a sprinting Captain Falcon* Captain Falcon: "Blue Falcon!" Ryu: "Ken!" *lets the Hadoken fire full burst* *K.O?* The Combined Variants of Hadoken seemed to have completely obliterated Captain Falcon! Ryu begins huffing and puffing, after such a long and tiring fight and such a powerful move filled with all of his might and energy, it would make sense for Ryu to be fatigued. A cloud of aura, dust and smoke appear around the direction Ryu had fired the Combined Variant Hadoken, he also sees the destruction that the fight caused. Ryu turns around facing the edge of the highway with a tear streaming down his face and started commenting on his opponent. Ryu: "I'm sorry for everything...You were a true warrior, standing up for what you believe in. Your friends, the people who admired you, the people who loved you, the innocents and civilians you swore to protect in turn for their praise. I'm sorry for taking it all away. But now its over and you can rest now, I'm not sure I can say the same about your friends but I'm sure they will understand." *salutes* '"I am honored to have been able to fight someone like you." As Ryu turns around he hears something off in the distance behind the cloud of aura, dust, and smoke! It was the Blue Falcon! Was Captain Falcon still alive, was it left on or was it the ghost of Captain Falcon thirsty for vengeance? Whatever it the Blue Falcon was ready to right about ram into Ryu as he suddenly heard... ???: "Come on Blue Falcon! Falcon Kick!" Suddenly a familiar man Falcon Kicks Ryu in the face as the Blue Falcon rams Ryu off the edge of the highway! As Ryu looked up he saw none other than Captain Falcon! But how did he survive? When he shouted "Come on Blue Falcon when Ryu fired his Hadoken, Captain Falcon jumped in and quickly ejected himself, double jumped and Falcon Dive onto a passing by news camera bot (same one from earlier) and directed away from the Hadoken. He planned to use the Blue Falcon to ram Ryu off! After Captain Falcon Falcon Kicked Ryu he then immediately grabbed onto the Blue Falcon just before it rammed into Ryu. The two begin free-falling as Captain Falcon says two words... Captain Falcon: Falcon.....PUNCH!" Ryu: "I am still honored to have fought you...Forgive me." As Captain Falcon Falcon Punched Ryu's head they all came crashing down onto solid ground ending in an explosion. Captain Falcon though meant to stay on couldn't hold on for long and jumped off before it exploded. '*K.O!* (Cue F-Zero GX OST - Theme of Jody Summer) Captain Falcon: *took off his helmet revealing a sad expression on his face* "You are forgiven..." Ryu Suzaku runs up to the Captain. Ryu Suzaku: "What now Captain?" Captain Falcon: "I don't know why he attacked you and almost destroyed my precious Blue Falcon but I can't help but feel like that I fought a true warrior. I can't help but feel like we should pay our respects and honor him..." The camera pans out to the arcade machine as the screen switched to a "Player 1 Wins" screen as the screen then cuts off to the results... Results Done by Derpurple (Cue F-Zero GX OST - Captain Falcon's Theme Extended) Wiz: That Falcon Punch is deadly. And it certainly is if it can destroy a mountain and kill Black Shadow who tanked a mountain bust attack and could overpowered a might Reactor which could cause a large space station to explode. Whether or not the Falcon Punch's fire is it going to speeds of over 25,000 miles per hour (same speed as a meteor falling through the atmosphere and same info as the one from DK vs Knuckles) or Falcon is pyrokinetic is up to pure speculation. Boomstick: But one cannot deny the shear strength of the Falcon Punch, after all like Wiz said it killed Black Shadow who could take a fucking Mighty reactor that can blow up a whole freaking large ass space station! Wiz: While Ryu did survive Akuma's island bust attack it was not directed to him, if anything he just survived a mini-earthquake with luck. And being impaled is durable sure but Captain Falcon has tanked his own Falcon Punch once which as stated before was able to kill Black Shadow and bust mountains. Boomstick: While Ryu has a shitton more combat experience and was more battle ready and trained, Captain Falcon has his own long history of experience and his own set of combat experience. ' Wiz: Captain Falcon can attack at supersonic to hyper-sonic speeds and supersonic to hyper-sonic reactions to bout. Captain Falcon can casually destroy robots in the blink of an eye, Ryu can only react to attacks and movements as fast as sound and bulletspeed not actually move at that speed as Ryu moves closer to Subsonic speeds. 'WIP Do You Agree With the Outcome? FALCON YES! NO! Was the Fight Good? Yes, it was good No, it wasn't Trivia * As of August 13, 2015 this is the longest battle by Derpruple References * http://deathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Ryu_VS_Scorpion#Ryu * http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Ryu * http://www.ssbwiki.com/Captain_Falcon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Derpurple Category:ParaGoomba348 Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles